The goal of the DNA/RNA and Peptide/Synthesis Facility is to provide high-quality biopolymers to the research community of the COH/BRI in a timely and cost-effective manner. In order to fulfill these objectives and to maximize the productivity of the facility, most laboratory procedures have had to be automated. Towards these ends we have made major changes in our laboratory. The laboratory has instituted an on-line ordering and record management system, which drastically reduced the records processing time, and also eliminated the possibility of a typographical error by importing the DNA sequences directly from the original order to the DNA synthesizer. This internet-intranet system was developed by the Biomedical Informatics Core, based on criteria established in consultation with our department and with the business managers of the COH/BRI. Increased production of biopolymers required major upgrades in our equipment in order to allow the same personnel to be capable of producing more. We have purchased a new DNA synthesizer capable of producing 18 DNA fragments overnight. We have also added a fully automated peptide/protein synthesizer, which increases our potential productivity from about 24 amino acids coupled/day to about 90 amino acids coupled/day. This instrument was designed by our laboratory. This instrument was funded by the institution. In addition, the laboratory is also building a fully automated DNA purification instrument, which will also increase our productivity. Peer-reviewed usage of this core by Cancer Center Members is more than 85% of the total usage.